buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Buffy, tueuse de vampires
Buffy, tueuse de vampires est un film américain écrit par Joss Whedon et réalisé par Fran Rubel Kuzui qui est sorti en salles le 31 juillet 1992. Pour la majorité, le film est à l'origine du développement de la série télévisée Buffy contre les vampires avec Sarah Michelle Gellar, créée et produite par le scénariste Joss Whedon lui-même. Synopsis Buffy est une jeune pom-pom girl du lycée Hemery à Los Angeles, qui se voit interpelée un jour par un homme nommé Merrick, qui lui apprend qu'elle est une Élue chargée de débarrasser la Terre des vampires. Quand elle avoue avoir fait des rêves prophétiques à propos de vampires, Buffy accepte sa destinée et entame l'entrainement. C'est alors qu'un redoutable vampire nommé Lothos, ayant déjà tué plusieurs Élues par le passé, entre en scène. Résumé ... Casting Acteurs *Kristy Swanson : Buffy Summers *Luke Perry : Oliver Pike *Donald Sutherland : Merrick Jamison-Smythe *Paul Reubens : Amilyn *Rutger Hauer : Lothos *Michele Abrams : Jennifer Walkens *Hilary Swank : Kimberly Hannah *David Arquette : Benny Jacks *Candy Clark : Joyce Summers *James Paradise : Hank Summers *Paris Vaughan : Nicole Bobbittson *Randall Batinkoff : Jeffrey Kramer *Andrew Lowery : Andy *Sasha Jenson : Grueller *Stephen Root : Gary Murray *Natasha Gregson Wagner : Cassandra *Marco DeCarlo : Coach *Liz Smith : Journaliste *Paul M. Lane : Robert Berman *Bob Swanson : Referee *Thomas Jane : Zeph *David Sherrill : Knight *Toby Holguin : Vampire Fan *Eurlyne Epper : Graveyard Woman *Andre Warren : Newscaster *Erika Dittner : Cheerleader *J.T. Cole : Biker *Michael Kopelow : Student *Ricky Dean Logan : Bloody Student *Bobby Aldridge : Vampire *Amanda Anka : Vampire *Chino Binamo : Vampire *Al Goto : Vampire *Terry Jackson : Vampire *Mike Johnson : Vampire *Sarah Lee Jones : Vampire *Kim Robert Koscki : Vampire *Clint Lilley : Vampire *Jimmy N. Roberts : Vampire *David Rowden : Vampire *Kenny Sacha : Vampire *Ben Scott : Vampire *Kurtis Epper : Vampire *Sharon Schaffer : Vampire *Lincoln Simonds : Vampire *Ben Affleck : Joueur de basket n°10 *Alexis Arquette : Vampire DJ *Bryan Goeres : Basketball Player *Ricki Lake : Charlotte *Paul Pesco : Vampire *Ben Schneider : Teacher Pouring Punch at Dance *Seth Green : Vampire Équipe de Tournage *'Scénariste :' Joss Whedon *'Réalisatrice :' Fran Rubel Kuzui *'Compositeur :' Carter Burwell *'Producteurs :' Kaz Kuzui, Howard Rosenman *'Directeur de la photographie :' James Hayman *'Monteuses :' Jill Savitt, Camilla Toniolo *'Production :' 20th Century Fox, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Productions Le Saviez-vous ? *Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Buffy ne brûle pas le gymnase à la fin du film. cet élément de l'histoire existait bel et bien dans le scénario de Joss Whedon, mais il n'a pas été incorporé à la production finale. L'idée n’est reprise qu'ensuite dans la série par Whedon. *Pike, en dépit d'être un personnage majeur dans le film, n'apparaît jamais dans la série, ni même n'est mentionné. Il ne réapparaît que dans les comics, des années après. *Outre Buffy, les seuls personnages du film à avoir été conservés dans la série sont la mère et le père de Buffy (dont les nom de Hank et Joyce ne seront donnés que dans la série), ainsi que Merrick, le premier Observateur que l'on revoit dans un flashback de l'épisode "Acathla, partie 1". *Le nom de famille de Buffy, Summers, n'est jamais mentionné dans le film. *Seth Green, qui joue Oz dans la série, joue dans le film le rôle d'un vampire qui a finalement été coupé au montage. Il a néanmoins figuré sur la jaquette VHS originale. *Ben Affleck et Rciki Lake apparaissent dans le film, dans des rôles non crédités. Ben Affleck joue le joueur de basket n°10 et Ricki Lake joue Charlotte. *Mick Jagger, David Bowie et Cary Elwes devaient jouer des vampires dans le films. Mais en raisons de coupes budgétaires et de problèmes d’emploi du temps leurs apparitions ne se sont pas faites. *Le lycée utilisé pour le tournage, est celui de Marshall High School à Los Angeles. *Dans le film, Buffy définit ses objectifs sur les quatre points suivants : être diplômée, aller en Europe, épouser Christian Slater et mourir. Dans la série, elle réalisera trois de ses quatre objectifs. *Si ce que raconte Buffy dans le monde alternatif de l'épisode "À la dérive", qui nous laisse croire que la vie de Buffy a été plagiée sur l'agenda d'une folle schizophrénique, est vrai, alors la folie de Buffy débute à partir du moment où Buffy rencontre Merrick au centre commercial, et se termine sept ans plus tard. *Dans l'épisode "Mensonge", Buffy dit à Ford (qu'elle a connu au lycée Hemery), que seule, assise dans sa chambre, elle écoutait chanter les Divinyls. Ce groupe à justement interpréter une musique pour le film. *Il existe de nombreuses différences dans la mythologie vampirique entre le film et la série. Dans le film, les vampire ne peuvent pas adopter de visage humain pour tromper leur proies, ne s'effondre pas en poussière quand ils sont tués. Ils peuvent également voler ou léviter. *Dans le film, Buffy tue 15 vampires. Robert Berman est sa première vraie victime dont on reparler dans un flashback de l'épisode "Acathla, partie 1". *À noter, le comics Origines, approuvé par Joss Whedon, a repris ce scénario pour correspondre à la vision du réalisateur. Certaines scènes sont donc effectivement présentes dans cette version. *En français québécois, le titre du film est Buffy, Tueuse de Vampires. Pourtant, le nom de Buffy est traduit par Bichette dans le doublage. Et elle n'est pas appelée la Tueuse mais la Terreur. Par ailleurs, le nom de Pike devient Marcel. De même que Benny qui devient Benoît. Chronologie Le film n'est pas jugé comme l'histoire « avant la série télévisée » et est considéré par de nombreux fans comme étant l'exemple d'un univers parallèle. En fait, de nombreux détails donnés dans le film sont directement en contradiction avec la série télévisée et ses canons. *Buffy, personnage éponyme, demeure l'héroïne, l'Élue, Tueuse de vampires. *Les parents de Buffy sont toujours ensemble, et pas encore divorcés. *Blonde, sexy et athlétique, elle demeure physiquement proche de la Buffy nouvelle mouture. *Elle habite Los Angeles et va au lycée Hemery, comme on l'apprend quand elle emménage à Sunnydale en 1997. *Son premier observateur se nomme bel et bien Merrick et se fait tuer par un vampire. *Buffy est une fan de mode et est pom-pom girl. Elle est plutôt superficielle avant d'apprendre qu'elle est l'Élue et a le destin du monde sur les épaules. Elle ressemble donc bien à Cordelia de ce point de vue, comme elle l'avoue dans la série. Au début de la série, elle tentera même de retrouver brièvement sa gloire de pom-pom girl. *Le meilleur ami de Pike, Benny, se fait engendrer par un vampire dans le film, dans le premier épisode de la série c'est Jesse, le meilleur ami d'Alex qui est transformé. *Les Observateurs sont déjà présent pour entraîner les Tueuses. *Une règle qui ne changera jamais : pour tuer un vampire il faut lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. *Buffy fait, dans le film aussi, des rêves prémonitoires, et possède des facultés spéciales innées. *Dans le film aussi, il y a un proviseur de lycée comme personnage complémentaire. Le proviseur du film a un rôle similaire aux proviseurs Flutie et Snyder dans la série. *Lothos a des pouvoirs hypnotiques, comme certains rares vampires supérieurs de la série (Le Maître, Drusilla, ...). *La mascotte du lycée est un petit cochon, tout comme Herbert au Lycée de Sunnydale. Bande originale *C+C Music Factory – "Keep It Comin' (Dance Till You Can't Dance No More!)" *Dream Warriors — "Man Smart, Woman Smarter" *Matthew Sweet — "Silent City" *Susanna Hoffs — "We Close Our Eyes" *Toad the Wet Sprocket — "Little Heaven" *Divinyls — "Ain't Gonna Eat Out My Heart Anymore" *Ozzy Osbourne — "Party with the Animals" *The Cult — "Zap City" *Mary's Danish — "I Fought the Law" *Rob Halford et Pantera — "Light Comes Out of Black" *War Babies — "In The Wind" *Kristy Swanson — "Feelings" *Eon — "Inner Mind" *Robert Schumann — "Piano Quintet Es-dur op. 44" Ce qu'en pense Joss Whedon... *Joss Whedon a souvent expliqué que la série télévisée, plus sombre, rendait mieux compte de sa vision de Buffy que le film, malmené par des problèmes commerciaux et des divergences d’interprétation. Le film est maintenant considéré comme un élément relativement mineur dans le chapitre plus vaste du "Monde de Buffy". Le film n'a pas été un franc succès et a reçu plusieurs mauvaises critiques. *Le script de Joss Whedon est hélas remanié. Les studios veulent faire de cet opus un film d'été pour ados et décident alors de le rendre plus léger. Le scénario perd son côté horrifique pour se tourner vers la comédie légère, et la vision de Joss Whedon est très vite dénaturée. *Joss Whedon continu de se rendre sur les plateaux de tournage, mais il quittera définitivement le projet quand il verra Donald Sutherland (qui interprète Merrick), remanier son personnage et ses dialogues à sa guise. La tension monte et Whedon choisit de quitter le projet. Voilà ce qu’il en dit lors d'une interview datant de 2001 : « J'ai dû faire face à l'attitude d'une pseudo star (Donald Sutherland) et à une réalisatrice (Fran Rubel Kuzui) qui avait une vision totalement différente de la mienne – ce qui était son droit puisque c'était son film – mais c'était très frustrant pour moi. Au final, je me suis dit que Je devais prendre de la distance ». Galerie Photographies promotionnelles En coulisses Promos Matériel publicitaire Vidéos en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film) pt-br:Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros (filme) Catégorie:Articles non canoniques